


Secret of the Marsh

by Hitzvl



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marshmallows, One-shot drabble, Silly, vampire!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzvl/pseuds/Hitzvl
Summary: *one shot drabble; inspired by a tumblr pic of Vlad the Impaler 'discovering' marshmallows*So Anna's a vampire, in Elsa's apartment, and a new revelation intended to ease both their lives leads to a heated arguement. Did I mention this is all over a marshmallow?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **This was one of many stupid thoughts I wrote to Shishi and Kiba for some laughs after seeing a post on Tumblr. I could explain my thought process but let's leave it at it came to vampires and marshmallows.**

They have argued enough, this was getting them nowhere. It never seemed to. It was always some wild reason the little blood-sucker needed this or that. Surly she was being pulled around for a ride she didn’t ask to partake in. She should’ve never invited her in. Come to think of it… Did she ever really? Not explicitly but… here she is. No. Here _they_ are. Her mother always warned her about her habits to leave the window open at night.. But this many floors up the notion of even bugs seemed ridiculous. This was one of the tallest apartments in the city and she was shy of just a few floors from the top. There was no _way_ in any of her wildest fantasies she expect _anyone_ to find their way into her home.

 

Now that the impossible, in her mind, had happened.. she unknowingly opened a contract with this little redheaded glutton. She wasn’t going to be able to keep denying sources of blood for her and there was _no_ way she could keep affording steaks every night in compensation. After the arguing had calmed down and Elsa finally decided to talk instead of fight with her vampire, she discovered she really…really was all wrong about what she expected vampires to be.

 

Sure Anna was _wise_ in the sense she had lived long to experience things.. but she was still so much like a teenager it made the back of her eyes pound in warning of an oncoming migraine. Still. Anna was, for better or worse, stuck in her home. She was just as involved as the vampire was now in this chaos that she barely understood the gist of. Anna was… a bit of a mess when she tried to explain things. It didn’t help either that the vampire kept openly hitting on her left and right.

 

Nor the lack of boundaries. Or that Elsa secretly found her to be just her type; loathe as she was to admit it. And, here she was.. essentially keeping her pet vampire from starving by damn near buying a whole cow a week. There had to be a better way. A _cheaper_ way. The alternative… Elsa shivered. As much as that idea enticed her, the constant teases did nothing to help that cause; she still wasn’t keen on being a blood-bag for Anna. What was most frustrating though was how much this redhead would babble on about one thing but fully shut up about another.

 

Threatening to oust her had finally gotten Anna to spill a secret that may be a benefit to both. Sitting in her living room in her favorite chair, Elsa kept tossing glances between her kitchen and the pacing vampire.

 

“Anna. You’re going to have to tell me. I already told you; I am rapidly running out of options and there is _no way_ I’m bringing you any…er.. Victims.” Anna stopped her pacing and in a rare show of seriousness, she sighed and came to stand before Elsa. Their gazes held in a firm stand off before Anna sighed again, straightening up.

 

“There are only a few things on this earth that can derail my barely controlled blood-lust outside of draining the blood out of a living victim.” Anna started to fidget with her braids, casting her gaze to the empty fireplace to her right. Elsa shifted in her seat, taking Anna’s hand, enjoying the cold emanating from it.  
  
“Tell me.” Anna casted her eyes down to their hands and a smile started to grow on her face though her eyes still looked troubled. Elsa nodded for her to go ahead, noting the glint of Anna’s partly elongated canines as she sighed.  
  
“As you wish.” Anna pulled away, turning to lean her back against the cool marble of the fireplace. “Long ago… There were three wise men. They have collaborated with our kind for one of our best kept secrets, including our existence in itself.” There was that troubled look in Anna’s eyes but there was no backing out now. Elsa turned her body to the left, giving her undivided attention to her out of respect. “As a way to keep the peace between us and the..” Anna glances at Elsa before coughing, “Other creatures, of which I will not name, they found clouds of melted sugar was the secret.”

 

Elsa blinked, searching Anna’s face. What. “…I’m sorry; what? Sugar?”

 

Anna didn’t seem put off at all by Elsa’s tone and continued her account in stride. “We use to suck the sap of the Mallow plants; they grow in salty marshes.” Okay.. That was certainly better than _clouds of melted sugar_. “It was first derived by the Egyptians nearly 2,000 years ago, only a few hundred years before my…” Anna licked her lips, “Birth.” Elsa tried to keep her face neutral as memories of Anna’s omission of her turning was shared weeks ago. Anna closed her eyes, arms folded. “We were considered Gods. But when the wars started to break out we, like many, found the need to hide…” It grew quiet again, Elsa politely letting Anna have her moment. Anna smiled, despite not opening her eyes she could feel Elsa’s eagerness to hear more but knew she was too well-bred to push. “It was hard to obtain this worldwide, the mallow plant. But the three masters who hid under the guise of S.C.P. found a way to give us our international salvation. It saved our numbers drastically by limiting our need to hunt and drain blood of others, thus protecting our secret.”

 

Elsa furrowed her brows. “I am not familiar with S.C.P.”

 

Anna finally opened her teal eyes, tilting her head curiously. “Truly? They are widely popular. Perhaps you know them better as Snap, Crackle, and Pop.”

 

Elsa balked at her. You have to be fucking kidding me. “Rice Crispes. The treats. You’re talking about _marshmallows_!?” Annoyance filtered across Anna’s face, not enjoying the tone whatsoever of her big reveal.

 

Gritting her teeth, Anna forced her arms to relax by her sides. “I do believe that is the term, as self explanatory as it is….”

 

Yet Elsa pushed on, that blank stare irking Anna more. “Marshmallows.”

 

“Yes, pay attention.”

 

Elsa stood up, taking a step near Anna who in turn straightened. “…This is a joke right.”

 

Anna’s mouth flung open in the most undignified scoff, her hands now following her speech in wild gestures. “We _use_ to do smores but making a fire was….eh.. Some of the Elder Ones did bad with fire. And it was just.. It was all bad. This was a happy alternative. I have no idea personally why the melted version of your marshmallow is so… powerful. But it works.”

 

Elsa’s eyes never once left Anna, studying her as best she could before cupping her own elbow while pinching the bridge of her nose with her other hand. “This is a lot to take in.”

 

Anna’s curious tone rang right into her right ear, causing Elsa to jump. “You don’t like marshmallows?”

 

Slightly peeved at the ‘no-boundaries ever’ attitude of the young woman as well as the, admittedly, far-fetched sounding tale, Elsa couldn’t help commenting dryly, “I feel like this is a con for you to just get me to buy you more.” It explained why she was suddenly out. She _specifically_ got this apartment _because_ of its fireplace for her marshmallowy secret indulgence.

 

Elsa felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as Anna swiveled her head to meet Elsa’s blue gaze, a smirk playing on her face, illuminating those fangs again. “You know Elsa… You _could_ offer yourself to me as an alternative, if you’d rather.” Elsa hated that the idea somehow excited her, thankfully her terror kept her in check. Anna opened her mouth again, no doubt about to toss another line that would give Elsa another frustrated and sleepless night.

 

Quickly, Elsa placed her palm over Anna’s mouth, annoyed at the mirth that lifted up those freckled cheeks and nearly made her eyes glow. “…I’ll get the Damn Marshmallows,” Anna jumped up and down in glee, clapping her hands. Elsa grabbed her shoulders, keeping her in place and fixing her with a stern glare. “But I swear to god if you tell me spaghetti is another ‘blood lust suppressant’ I will be so done with your undead ass.”

 

Anna merely laughed, rolling her eyes as she tossed a hand on her hip. “Oh please. I just like pretending I’m eating someone’s entrails.” Elsa immediately let go of the redhead. There was a long stretch of silence between the two woman. Anna huffed. “…You’re not one for jokes are you?” Elsa’s face was showing every sign of wariness it could provide. Anna rolled her eyes again. “Relax. I’m a blood _sucker_. Not a feral Were.” Anna laughed at her own joke, though Elsa didn’t follow, she didn’t ask. Anna stared at her expectantly.

 

Groaning Elsa muttered under her breath, aware she may as well had screamed it with Anna’s hearing. “We actually have a name for people like you.”

 

A look of curiousness befell the vampire and she leaned back against the marble once more. “Oh? Do tell; I like to keep up with the times after all.”

 

“Yeah? Heard of the term mooch; real bloodsuckers there.” There was that dry tone again.

 

Anna resisted stomping her foot but just barely. Instead, she gritted out, eyes following Elsa as she moved to the open kitchen, searching for her wallet. “I detect a note of unwarranted aggression.”

 

Elsa stopped in her place, her back to Anna. “Yet you can’t _detect_ my need for privacy?”

 

Anna tossed her hands up in the air, done with her blonde companions mood, striding into the kitchen to aid in the search of said wallet. “You were singing, it’s only logical to join in. Humans love singing in groups. It forms bonds, a real sense of-”

 

“-NOT WHEN WE ARE IN THE SHOWER.” Elsa had whipped around to face Anna, blushing yet glaring.

 

Anna merely shrugged, again, not effected by her companions outburst. “You asked me to be there.”

 

“I did no such thing!”

 

Anna raised an eyebrow, handing over the wallet to the disgruntled woman. “I quote ‘Come a little closer baby.’”

 

Taking her wallet and slipping it into her pocket, Elsa snapped, pointing at Anna. “What makes you think I’d call you Baby??”

 

“Irony, given you’re the real baby.” Elsa was in her face now, almost growling in frustration at how calm Anna seemed. If only Elsa knew how much Anna loved making the woman loose her cool.

 

“At least I’m not some eighteen-hundred year old who is perpetually stunted at the maturity level of a prepubescent child!

 

“..And full of Sass.”

 

Elsa was the one to stomp her foot. “Anna!”

 

“Elsa.”

 

“UGH!”

 

“Walking away, Blondie?”

 

“I’m done with you today!”

 

Elsa had made it to the front door, her keys in hand, Anna quickly following on her heels. “W-wait, before you go!”

 

Elsa whipped around. “WHAT.”

 

Anna smiled meekly, realizing perhaps a bit too late she may have pushed too much. “My marshmallow rice treats… Don’t forget to pick them up.”

 

Taking a deep breath the blonde grabbed the door handle. “Trust me. The _last_ thing I will be forgetting about today is that my little vampire is conning me for a months’ pay worth of rice-crispy treats all under the guise of blood-lust control.”

 

Anna put a hand on the door, effectively closing it off to the further annoyance of Elsa. “I told you, once things are smoothed over and explained, I will have access to my assets and repay you ten-fold.”

 

“..As you keep saying.”

 

Anna puffed her chest out. “I am a woman of my word.”

 

“Unless it’s your turn to wash the dishes I see.”

 

Anna jumped in her place, defensive immediately. “There was _garlic_ on those dishes!”

 

Elsa waved her hands about, matching Anna’s own.  “You _ate_ that garlic just fine!”

 

Anna groaned loudly. “Don’t you know vampires?? You could have killed me!”

 

“An amazing feat given according to you, and any book, you’re already _DEAD_ Anna!” Said woman folded her arms and gazed to the side as she muttered, “We got lucky.”

 

Tired of this, Elsa hissed back, “I think you, and every damn blood sucker out there, are all just lazy con-artist with sweet-tooth’s.”

 

Anna dramatically swooned, batting her eyelashes as she gazed up at Elsa. “Alas.. It is true pretty lady. I was drawn in by your sweetness and have been trapped since.”

 

Elsa’s dry tone was back. “You got stuck in my window crack trying to steal my chocolate bar.”

 

Anna lifted the coat from Elsa’s arm, tossing it over her own and covering her mouth as she hissed,  “I das going tew drink yer vlood!”

 

“You got chocolate all over my white curtains.”

                                                                                                                         

Anna scoffed and tossed the jacket back at Elsa. “They were ugly anyway.”

 

Elsa tore the jacket from her face, throwing it back over her arm.  “They were expensive.”

 

Anna growled and got in Elsa’s face. “You nag too much.”

 

Elsa turned and snapped back, “You have no sense of accountability.”

 

“You’re too strict!”

 

“You’re lazy.”

 

“You have a stake up your ass!”

 

Elsa stared, perplexed at Anna. “A Steak?”

 

Anna paused for a moment, realization dawning on her. “No, a _stake_. You know; the one way to kill me.”

 

Elsa’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you just said garlic did that.”

 

Anna felt a shiver run down her spine, and not in the good way. “…Uh. Well.. Ahem. Anyway. I’m fragile.”

 

“Bullshit. I saw you dead-lift the fucking bed one armed while vacuuming.”

 

“It was a good day for me.”

 

They stared once more at each other. “You’re sure you’re not a dung-beetle instead of a vampire.”

 

Even with some thought to the question, Anna found no answer. “I don’t follow.”

 

The look in Elsa’s eyes made her regret answering. “I assumed you were consuming shit instead of blood since you seem to be so full of it.”

 

Anna’s eyes flashed. “You know, I could easily kill you.”

 

Elsa merely laughed, the sound grating on Anna’s nerves. “Then I’ll disguise myself as a dish; I know you won’t even touch me then!” Anna balled her fists up but Elsa wasn’t done. “Or should I just sit on you and hope the _stake in my ass_ kills you first?”

 

That had done it, Anna exploded. “Oh Fuck You! You think you’re so clever Blondie! Go AHEAD. Sit on my face and see who kills who first!” A new silence took hold of the room, both girls looking away with blushes on their faces. Anna swallowed thickly, glancing at Elsa. “Okay so…-”

 

Elsa quickly held up a hand. “No. No. I’m going to the store. I can’t handle any more of this.”

 

Elsa pulled the door open quickly, barely out of it before Anna popped up behind her once more. “Elsa, before you go?”

 

“ _What,_ Anna.”

 

Anna smiled weakly. “…I like the ones with the little chocolate chips..”


End file.
